


Choose Your Own Constant: WORLD BUILDING - Don't Starve

by Choose_Your_Own_Constant, NicoleP, Stabbsworth, StrawBerry_Soda



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: #Don't Starve, #Dont Starve, #Maxwell Carter, #The throne, #William Carter, #wilson percival higgsbury, Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choose_Your_Own_Constant/pseuds/Choose_Your_Own_Constant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleP/pseuds/NicoleP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawBerry_Soda/pseuds/StrawBerry_Soda
Summary: Hello everyone, welcome!This group project consists of 2 parts:🌹HOW TO PARTICIPATE🌹♣️STORY ROUTE♣️They̶̶̕ STAFF will start a story and we will continue it based on your comments / ideas, always with a touch or turn given by our w̸͏i̵̛̛͝l̸̢͝l̸̶͘͘  writers!To participate in the story you can comment: What do you think that will happen next …? What would you like to happen…?You may change the destiny of our pu͢͜͏̡͢p̶̶̴͜͝p̷̨e̢̛t̶̡̡͢s̵̛͢͞  survivors!♠️ASK THE SURVIVORS♠️Parallel to the STORY ROUTE you can ask questions to the survivors through our ASK.♥️CONTENT♥️Each STORY ROUTE post will contain a fragment of the story with pictures, also credits to ş͞h͞͝a̶҉̶̵͝d̸͞o̶͜͡w̢s͜ illustrators / writers who have participated. The same for ASK THE SURVIVORS.♦️JOIN OUR COMMUNITY or CREATIVE TEAM♦️To join our creative team or simply be part of our community, you can join our Discord.The main s̵̶̨͜p̕i̸̕̕r̢͝į̸̢̛͞t̶̕͏  goal of this group project is to unite the community, so, above all, have fun! And remember: Choose your own Constant!





	1. 1st fragment

__

__

 

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

****  
꧂<https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv>

_Credits: written by[ **@strawberrychocletysundae**](https://tmblr.co/mcURXRLl9NWAE9De_8-zR-g)(Berries). Gif by **[@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw)** (Tricat) **.**_

_Co-writers: **[@evanats](https://tmblr.co/mk5mhZX6SKDjIi1dmdDf7CA) **(Evana), **[@gentlcmanscientist](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A)** (Stabbs or Barker). **[@insert-wyra](https://tmblr.co/mu5Iy0lQ7AAgo5w9dSoZ9tQ)** (Ara, Star, Shimmers, Nancy),  **[@sunny-bunny-bird](https://tmblr.co/m0MJvDWg9AI_VcWGNpXB5ZA) **(Solar, Solaris)._

_Co-illustrators: **[@chibiluka](https://tmblr.co/mqoEYEEfXRhGf4Y04auq5Vw) (**Chibiluka),  **[@evanats](https://tmblr.co/mk5mhZX6SKDjIi1dmdDf7CA) **(Evana),  **[@gentlcmanscientist](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A) **(Stabbs or Barker), **[@snakeyarts](https://tmblr.co/mW3JzHj7HsSjKkotqQylVAg) **(Nicole or Nick)._

* * *

 

 

“Mother, may I play with my friends outside?” A tall boy asked while his mother desperately tried to make the baby girl, in her arms, stop crying.

“Of course, dear! Just be back before sunset- Shhh, Shhh it’s alright, mommy’s here,” She grabbed a rattle and shook it, but to no avail; the baby only cried harder. The mother sighed and turned back her attention to her eldest. “Have you seen Wilson anywhere? He’s usually here with us around this time.”

The eldest smirked, “Probably playing with the insects again.”

“I-I’m here…” A timid voice spoke up. This boy, named Wilson, was holding a large book and hiding behind a corner.

“Why don’t you go outside and play with your brother and his friends?” The mother still tried to stop her baby from crying.

“No, thank you. I would rather stay inside.”

“Why is that?”

Wilson nervously held the book out to show his mother. “I-I wanted to read this book about p-plant biology… I find it to be interesting.”

A man looking out the window took a long puff of his pipe. “You seem to be really intrigued by science, my boy.”

“Yes, I am, father! I want to be a scientist when I grow up!” Wilson’s eyes lit up and twinkled like the night sky.

“Hmph. You know, If you continue to go this route, all you’ll ever do is fail.”

**  
**

Suddenly, Wilson gasped and woke up. ‘It was all a dream.’ he thought to himself. By now he was an adult whose dream led him to be trapped in a pocket universe. Wilson slowly got up and looked at his surroundings. There was nothing but darkness, humidity, and thin air; it was somewhat similar to the last world he was in. However, he still had his spear and the strange rod with a radio adorning the top of it.

“Hello?” he called out, his voice echoing through the darkness like he was inside a cave. No response. The scientist sighed, picked up his things, and began walking forward. As the pillars of light guided him through the darkness, he couldn’t help but feel multiple eyes staring into the back of his head. Wilson began to feel uneasy, walking down the unlit hallway, and it worsened when he began to hear the music. It was uplifting and happy, but something about the way it looped and echoed didn’t feel right, it sent shivers up his spine.

Finally, Wilson made it to what appeared to be a throne room filled with statues, the radio that played the jazzy music, and a throne made out of nothing but evil and malicious intent. On the throne sat the puppet master, the one behind all of Wilson’s suffering, Maxwell. The king seemed bound to the throne as if someone or something was holding captive and keeping him weak. He hadn’t even noticed the scientist as he was resting his eyes.

“Hello, Maxwell.” Wilson broke the silence between them.

Maxwell slowly opened his tired eyes and began to speak, “So you’ve finally made it… What are you going to do now?”

The scientist took a step back “What do you mean?”

“Well, there’s no escape from this place, this the end of the road,” Maxwell shifted himself, “Why don’t you go ahead and keep us company? We haven’t had a guest before.”

“We?” A faint giggle was heard from the darkness. Wilson desperately wanted to get out. Who in their right mind would stay and chat with their captor? He looked around and saw what seemed to be a large keyhole. Perfect for the rod that laid in his, now calloused, tired hands. But what does it do? What would it do?

“Why don’t you help the poor man out?” a voice called out.

“Who said that?”

Multiple eyes appeared from the darkness and roared with laughter. “He looks like he can die from exhaustion any minute now, doesn’t he? Wouldn’t you like to prevent that from happening?” another voice hissed.

“Why should I help him?! He’s tricked me, he’s tortured me in various ways for god knows how long, and took away MY FUTURE!”

Silence.

Crap.

He didn’t mean to say that out loud.

That was very ungentlemanly-like of him.

Maxwell took no mind to this as he watched Wilson deal with Them. He knew he was guilty.

“Oh, but if you free him, we can give you so much power and knowledge,” one whispered into Wilson’s ear, “Wouldn’t you like to prove to everyone that you’re not a… Failure?”

Wilson cringed. Anything but a failure. He bit down on his finger and held his tears.

It would be nice to prove to everyone that he could succeed as a scientist. That he wasn’t a madman who refused to get stop living in the world of dreams.

But then at the same time, Maxwell looked like he was suffering in his role as the king. A free peasant could live life better than an enslaved king. ‘Better him than me… Right?’ He thought.

  
“What shall it be?”

 

 

**_Should Wilson free Maxwell from the throne and subject himself to it’s manipulation?_ **

**_Should Wilson abandon Maxwell to the throne’s grasp and return back to the constant to resume surviving against the stacked yet familiar odds?_ **

**_Or should he have a different choice?_ **

****

**_Choose Wilson’s path and forge your own story, decide the fate of his and the other survivors by commenting or sharing the post. If you wish to have a more direct influence, you can also join the creative team behind the story by joining our Discord._ **

**_And remember: Choose your Own Constant!_ **

 

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

****  
꧂ <https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv>

 


	2. Fragment 1.5 - Patreon DLC

 

 

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

****  
꧂<https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv>

 

 

Credits: written by **[@insert-wyra (Ara, Star, Shimmers, Nancy)](https://insert-wyra.tumblr.com/)**. Art by [**@gentlcmanscientist (Stabbs or Barker)**](https://gentlcmanscientist.tumblr.com/). Color by [**@tricat0 (Tricat)**.](https://tricat0.tumblr.com/)

 

Co-writers: **[@evanats (Evana)](https://evanats.tumblr.com/)** ,  **[@gentlcmanscientist (Stabbs or Barker)](https://gentlcmanscientist.tumblr.com/)** , [**@strawberrychocletysundae (Berries)**](https://strawberrychocletysundae.tumblr.com/).

 

Co-illustrators: **[@evanats (Evana)](https://evanats.tumblr.com/)** , [ **@snakeyarts (Nicole or Nick)**](http://snakeyarts.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 

 

 

Time flew by rather quickly, Wilson was becoming more and more isolated and introverted as time went on. He still loved to have little adventures, as a teen, but his “family” never seemed so gleeful.  
They’d support him in the end, but he knew they detested many of his behaviorisms. As an adult, he expressed himself a bit more, but still only revealed his true colors to those who were close to him.  
Wilson walked away from the pair of, now somewhat elderly, adults, book in hands, ready to continue his studying. It was only when he began to walk away that the more-grown pair noticed his… leggings. His legs were adorned by fishnet tights and his walk now seemed more like a strut. Neither wanted to really point it out to Wilson, he was still young, he should be free to express himself as he wished; as long as he wasn’t hurting anybody there was no reason for concern.  
That didn’t stop the worry creeping up their neck. They continued to note his behavior throughout the day, despite the boy’s effort to maintain distance. The boy would cross his legs over the other as he was sitting, but he didn’t do anything else of note besides read.  
The old pair decided to finally give the boy some peace, jotting his behavior to that “scientific” data. Chances are he saw what the benefits of wearing fishnets were in some random example essay and just copied from it. He’ll grow out of this phase soon enough.  
When his elders left the room and went off to the kitchen, Wilson caught a glimpse of a bright, colorful fruit hanging -almost- atop. He immediately ran outside, excited and determined to retrieve the fruit.  
Wilson climbed the tree, eyes set on a single branch, and determined to achieve his goal. Pick the apple from the highest branch. He moved delicately, taking care to move slowly to prevent any mistakes.  
Branch by branch by branch, he was getting closer and closer to the red, juicy apple. He focused on it, reaching his hand upwards to grab it, until he heard a female scream from down below.  
“Wilson!”

Hearing his, now frail, caretaker scream, he lost his footing, hitting nearly every branch he’d previously used to reach the red apple. He finally felt his back hit the floor, in a daze, but not feeling much pain. He suddenly felt a familiar, circular fruit hit his chest, opening his eyes, he saw the apple he wanted so badly to get.  
He suddenly noticed the old female and male crouching down to reach his height, blabbering worried nonsense. He did his best not to focus on them, and he quickly sat up, the apple now in his hands.  
He looked up to the pair of older two and smiled, “I got it! I got it!”  
The pair smiled weakly, “yeah… yeah you definitely did.” Maxwell chuckled at the boy.

Wilson stood up, looking down at the apple in his hands, noticing a rip at the knee of his fishnet tights. A frown formed on his face, which Maxwell and his caregiver definitely noticed, but shrugged it off best they could.  
“My fishnets…” Wilson grimaced, holding the apple tight in his arms.  
“Well… I’ll get you new ones.” The woman said quietly.

At this, Wilson’s frown dissipated, he turned his attention back to the apple, and eventually he grew thoroughly entertained. The woman knew Wilson wasn’t trying to be a nuisance or anything of the like, but wasn’t it about time he flocked from the nest? All he devoted himself to was his petulant studies, in his room, not helping anybody but him.

A smile now laid upon Wilson’s face despite the old woman’s thoughts running throughout her head…

We are well aware that it is no longer “April Fools Day” in your realm but time is dead in the constant. So enjoy a late April fools joke. See, we like to have a good laugh once in a while …

Happy April’s fool! 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉  
Yes, we don’t have patreon, this post is fake, we will release the 2nd fragment soon, thanks for your support!

 

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

**  
** ꧂ <https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv> **  
**


	3. 2nd fragment

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

****  
꧂<https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv>

 

Credits: written by  **[@insert-wyra](https://tmblr.co/mu5Iy0lQ7AAgo5w9dSoZ9tQ)**  (Ara, Star, Shimmers, Nancy). Art by  **[@gentlcmanscientist](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A)**  (Stabbs or Barker). BG color by **[@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw)** (Tricat).

Co-writers:  **[@evanats](https://tmblr.co/mk5mhZX6SKDjIi1dmdDf7CA) **(Evana),  **[@gentlcmanscientist](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A) **(Stabbs or Barker),  **[@strawberrychocletysundae](https://tmblr.co/mcURXRLl9NWAE9De_8-zR-g) **(Berries).

Co-illustrators:  **[@evanats](https://tmblr.co/mk5mhZX6SKDjIi1dmdDf7CA)**  (Evana), **[@snakeyarts](https://tmblr.co/mW3JzHj7HsSjKkotqQylVAg)** (Nicole or Nick).

* * *

 

 

 

Wilson shook as the woman in front of him glared down at his small figure. This is why he avoided talking to her about his passions; she didn’t understand how much he enjoyed learning and experimenting. Meanwhile she grabbed his hand, now covered in tiny cuts and glass, and dragged him towards the house.  
Wilson looked back at the now destroyed garden, as dark liquids, previously bright and colorful, spilled onto the soil and slightly smoldered grass. Within the mess of boring, inky color, however, lied a bright red apple. Perfect in every way.

“No, wait, look!”

Wilson stood up straight and muttered out, “no.”

The room filled with silence, Maxwell’s eyebrows rose in interest, and Wilson let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“No. Maxwell has only hurt others, robbed them of their freedom. I don’t intend to let him hurt anybody else, whether that means staying here or forcing him to stay here at all. He’s done nothing to earn any form of freedom, I’m not one to judge, so I’ll make this easier. I can’t pass judgement, so I can’t pass freedom or innocence either.”

Maxwell’s eyes deadpanned, his expression clearly showing his disappointment. Perhaps he shouldn’t have trusted Wilson’s eagerness so readily.

Wilson turned around, using the divine rod as a walking cane and making his way back from where he came. He could feels eyes staring into the back of his head, burning into his skeleton. He glared at the divine rod as he looked down, only to hear the whispering of the shadows once again.

Wilson trembled slightly as the shadows continued their bribes, despite his decision, trying to convince and persuade Wilson into taking Maxwell’s place. Their continuous bargaining was incessant.

“Don’t you want what we have to offer?”

“There’s so much you could learn!”

“We can grant you power, however much you’d like!”

They all kept shouting. Their voices became louder and louder, every second, every millisecond, Wilson could hear their change in volume. First it was shouting, however, then it became ringing. His vision began doubling, things became blurry, and it was impossible for him to focus on anything but the voices. He felt hot, his ears pounded, he suddenly felt so tired. It would give him so much contentment if he could just lie down and sleep, but it’d be impossible to with these damned voices.

“Join us!”

“Let us make you one of us!”

“Don’t you want to understand this world?”

“We’ll tell you anything you wanna know!”

It was becoming too much, and Wilson’s knees gave out from the pain in his head. His body was impossible to control at this point. He moved his hands to cover his ears, but nothing stopped them. Nothing ever stopped them.

“Please… please make it stop!” Wilson cried out, tears filled his eyes and the heat enveloped him, it felt like it was impossible to even breathe.

Maxwell leaned in his chair, observing the scene before him with slight grief. Surely he hadn’t bored them so quickly? Was there more at play here? He simply sighed, breaking through the voices, and reaching Wilson’s ear.

The shadows quieted, whether in surprise or curiosity, who knows. Wilson looked up from the ground to Maxwell, visibly shaken up and… exhausted.

“What?” Wilson let out, relieved the incessant yelling had suddenly stopped.

“Nothing of great concern, but well, I don’t blame you for not wanting to free me. I’ve done a lot to hurt you, and I’m aware of that, there’s little to no reason I should be surprised by any of this, but… I suppose I laid to much faith in being saved at all.”

Wilson looked over the weak, frail man in pity. He looked tired, hungry, like he couldn’t even stand up on his own even without the restraints of the throne; he wasn’t wrong either, Maxwell was, in this instance, powerless and incredibly worn. He may’ve been the king of the constant, but he knew he was only a pawn, and a pawn that was about to be sacrificed for a checker piece no less.

“There’s nothing here for you, there’s nothing here for any of us, there never was.” Maxwell’s voice was feeble, just what had they done to him?

“There’s no escape from this plane. No escape from them here.”

“There never was any way to escape, I’ve tried countless times, quite frankly I’m tired of all of this at this point.”

Wilson’s tear-filled eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he heard that. He could never see his family, never again. The divine rod fell from his hand, he just wanted to finally leave. Why couldn’t he have just that?!

“I’m stuck here, I’m stuck here with you aren’t I?!”

“I’m afraid so, I… apologize for that. It wasn’t an outcome I anticipated, in a sense”

Wilson suddenly felt numb as his ears began to rang and heat enveloped his head once more, he could feel his arms move, and as he opened his eyes he noted a terrifying scene. He was gripping the divine rod and began to stand, abruptly walking towards the keyhole as his body regained balance.

“What are you doing?!”

“We’re simply doing what’s best for you!” They sang out in loud harmony, making Wilson’s head rock slightly.

“No! No, stop!”

Finally, his hand fit the key in, as Wilson’s tears flooded out, and Maxwell felt surges of pain throughout his nerves. The throne’s binds retracted, allowing Maxwell’s body to fall onto the floor, as he screeched in complete and utter agony.

Wilson stepped back in surprise and fear, seeing a human being harmed so brutally and without mercy. His teeth chattered as the heat from his head dissipated and the ringing in his ears now stopped, he could only now feel the same pounding of his head due to Maxwell’s screams. His body felt cold, like it was freezing. He wanted to wake up. To finally wake up from this nightmare.

Maxwell’s body rotted away, quickly, before his skeleton turned to dust. The shadows of the throne reached out towards Wilson.

Wilson tried to run, to run as quickly as possible, but his body was still numb; as soon as he picked up his pace he fell right onto the floor. The shadows slithered around his legs, grabbing a firm hold of him, as he tried desperately to crawl away, scratching at the hard floor.

Wilson’s quiet sobs rang throughout the room, when he opened his eyes he saw the thrones bindings, holding his arms in place and his keeping his body stuck. Tears wouldn’t stop falling from his eyes and he couldn’t stop hyperventilating; his throat eventually dried, making it hard for him to breathe, and he blinked away the last tears out of his eyes.

He’s ran out of tears to shed.

Maxwell opened his eyes, his back laid against the grass. As soon as he sat upwards, a threatening sound reached his ears. Barking.

They shouldn’t be this early he knew that much, he looked around in haste, seeing a figure below a tree. His eyes widened in seeing him. Wilson was under the tree, holding his arms down and looked to be in pain. The tips of his hair were pitch black, with spurts of white throughout; Maxwell then noticed the tips of his hair move. It reminded him of fire when it was both dying out, but trying to reclaim more fuel. Wilson was also wearing a pitch black suit with pointed shoulders, and a red tie. He looked pale, he seemed tired and afraid.

Wilson suddenly looked up, straight at Maxwell, his dark, seemingly black eyes somehow gleamed, but Maxwell couldn’t pinpoint what of. Frustration? Pain? Fear? It was like trying to dig something out of a void.

Finally Maxwell saw Wilson’s lips move, even though his voice should’ve been drowned out by the barking, Maxwell could hear his voice clearly.

“Maxwell.”

 

Then, suddenly, his voice became intangible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"̠̱̬̲͖̦͓͕̲͕̤͈̤͚ͤ̆̀ͭ̇̂̓ͤ̇̏ͮ̒̇̈̄̅ͯ͛͘Ḧ̨̧́̉̾͌͂ͧ̄͘͢͏̜̞̳̞̠̘͓̻̥͇͉̟̼̯͕̖e̥͓̰̳̮̪̫̘̙̰̫͕̳͉̞̘̫͔͔͛̂ͪͭ̐̾̽̚͝͞ḷ̸̵͕̙̮̺̟͈̰͉͚͖̊̽̉̉̌̍ͫ̑̇̇͂ͮͪ͟͟͡p̬̼̟̪̜͎̫̰͔̘͔̤͎̒̉̈ͬ͌͗̋̊̑̅̿ͮ́̿̌ͦ̽̃ ̸̧̖̰͇͉̣͇̯̻̫̼̳̱̲̮̥̞̟̆͌̋ͦ͆ͥ̕͢͠m̶̵̰̩̙̦̹̪̮ͣ̐͒̾̏͊ͥ͒ͧͩͬ̓̂̐͊̊̈ͣ̚̕͝ĕ̸̶̛̙̠͈̦͙̪͇͖̺͎̹ͫͧ͂͊̽͑͂̓̎ͯͤ̿̓̀͋͡͠.̴̷̣͍̘̭͕̝̥̗̬̹̱̦͕͎̫̺͔̜̈́͗̾̽ͫ̏͂́̀ͥ̍̈́̈́̐͗̆̂͒̚͜ͅ"̶̧̛̘̞͖͎̙̂͌̄̎̋́̃̍̆̏̃̚͟

̴͑̄͑̓ͯ̚̕͏̲͖̜̠͎̱̮͕̺̥͚͙̖͇͖͙͈̩̠"̵̵̡̪̙͔̹̮̹̼̪̄̒͆̏͗ͤ̈͌̍́̽

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

P̴̶͉͓̬̲͚ͩ̑͂͆̾̋ͣ́̂ͧ͗̀̑̓̐ͮ͘ļ̵̔̀ͬ̋ͭ͂̂ͬ̉ͦ͊̆̿́̋̒ͥ̓̕͜͏̞͚͙͕̺̠͖̞̬̼̩e̷̡̟̘͍̙̜̪̣͉ͩ͛́̐ͯͦͧ̇ͩ̊͋̍͡͠ą̴̝̞̟͎̳͍̮̳̞̰͕̰͔̿̄̄̑͗ͩ̾͑̋͋̍͊͐ͧ̎̍̆̊͌ͅš̛͖̟̩̫̲̥͙̦̟̾ͭ̄͋̊ͬ͛͛̐͆ͣ͆̾̄ͣͤ͟ē͗̃̍͂ͯͯ̑̚͏̧̫͚̦͙͜.̷͂͐̇̈́̈́̆ͥ̅̓̍ͬͬ̈̕҉̡̭͚̰͈̱̤̬̮̤͎"̸̶̺̯̗̞̭͇͖̺̜̩͈̮͓̫̾̅̊̃̎ͮ͌ͪ̔̾̄̇̏͒͡

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**What will Wilson do, now that he is the king of the realm?** _

_**What dastardly contraptions and hellish beasts will be unleashed upon the throne's former tenant, Maxwell?** _

 

_**Choose Wilson's Maxwell's path and forge your own story, and decide the fate of the formerly-magnificent magician! (And the other survivors.) Comment and share the post if you dare, and, as always, if you want to take part in the shenanigans that is our discord, you can find the link in the header.** _

_**And remember: Choose your Own Constant!** _

 

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

**  
** ꧂ <https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv> ** _  
_**


	4. Ask compilation - 1st edition

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

****  
꧂<https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv>

 

* * *

 

 

Bonus Sketch:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

IDEA:  **[@loser0god](https://tmblr.co/mrj7waTUr4xTumqgoz7T4Kg)**

ART: [ **@gentlcmanscientist**](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A) / voidbarker.

[CYOCask](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/CYOCask) [don't starve](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-starve) [dont starve](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/dont-starve) [discord](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/discord) [story route project](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/story-route-project) [choose your own adventure](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/choose-your-own-adventure)[ask blog](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-blog) [wilson percival higgsbury](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/wilson-percival-higgsbury) [anon hug](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/anon-hug) [ask the survivors](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-the-survivors)[[BARKER]: this is barker's first time posting.](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/%5BBARKER%5D%3A-this-is-barker%27s-first-time-posting.)

* * *

 

 

Bonus:

 

 

 

 

IDEA: [@gentlcmanscientist](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A) [@theartistwonders](https://tmblr.co/mMTTcYGz8FRJ5YgD54ONwyw) [@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw) [@loser0god](https://tmblr.co/mrj7waTUr4xTumqgoz7T4Kg) [@insert-wyra](https://tmblr.co/mu5Iy0lQ7AAgo5w9dSoZ9tQ) [@cgobong](https://tmblr.co/m0s4eufXCCzpLT0u7CwexFw)[@snakeyarts](https://tmblr.co/mW3JzHj7HsSjKkotqQylVAg)

 

 

 

ART: [@snakeyarts](https://tmblr.co/mW3JzHj7HsSjKkotqQylVAg) (drawings greyscale) [@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw) (colorizing from greyscale)

[CYOCask](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/CYOCask) [don't starve](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-starve) [dont starve](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/dont-starve) [discord](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/discord) [story route project](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/story-route-project) [choose your own adventure](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/choose-your-own-adventure)[ask blog](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-blog) [wilson percival higgsbury](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/wilson-percival-higgsbury) [maxwell carter](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/maxwell-carter) [wes](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/wes) [ask the survivors](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-the-survivors)[[NICOOL]: nicool's first time posting](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/%5BNICOOL%5D%3A-nicool%27s-first-time-posting) [heya! :>](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/heya%21-%3A%3E) [Anonymous](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Anonymous)

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

IDEA: [@evanats](https://tmblr.co/mk5mhZX6SKDjIi1dmdDf7CA)

ART: [@evanats](https://tmblr.co/mk5mhZX6SKDjIi1dmdDf7CA), color by [@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw).

[CYOCask](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/CYOCask) [Don't Starve](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Don%27t-Starve) [dont starve](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/dont-starve) [Discord](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Discord) [Story Route Project](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Story-Route-Project) [Choose Your Own Adventure](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Choose-Your-Own-Adventure)[Wilson Percival Higgsbury triumphant](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Wilson-Percival-Higgsbury-triumphant) [Willow](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Willow) [Wolfgang](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Wolfgang) [Wendy](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Wendy) [Abigail](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Abigail) [WX-78](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/WX-78) [Wickerbottom](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Wickerbottom)[Woodie](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Woodie) [Wes](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Wes) [Maxwell Carter](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Maxwell-Carter) [Wigfrid](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Wigfrid) [Webber ask the survivors](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Webber-ask-the-survivors) [Ask Blog](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Ask-Blog) [Anonymous](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/Anonymous)[ask the survivors](https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/tagged/ask-the-survivors)

* * *

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

  
꧂ <https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv> **  
**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 3rd fragment

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

****  
꧂<https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv>

 

 

 

Credits: written by  **[@art-of-dragonheadskilax](https://tmblr.co/m5E2-qlIHPgbxRJ0kHzRd_Q) **(Weiner). Header art by  **[@evanats](https://evanats.tumblr.com/)**  (Evana).

Co-illustrators:   _ **[@igenious](https://tmblr.co/mPq_o-boXIvuxF7ZDaYsZpg) **(Cecil) ||  _ **[@cgobong](https://tmblr.co/m0s4eufXCCzpLT0u7CwexFw) **(Gobong). Color by  **[@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw) **(Tricat). ||   _ **[@snakeyarts](https://tmblr.co/mW3JzHj7HsSjKkotqQylVAg)**  (Nicool).___

* * *

 

 

 

Before there could be any more responses, a puff of black smoke quickly engulfed Wilson, he then dispersed in a snap, leaving him gone without a trace. Maxwell’s mind scrambled to gain a footing upon his senses. It took a moment to truly gather his surroundings. 

Rays of light felt warm against his dry skin and hot on the dark suit he wore. The ground pricked into his glass-like skin, his heart beat faster; he sat up to make sure it wasn’t a patch of nettles he was laying on, to his realization it was only thick strands of tough grass, adorning the top of some dusty soil. The fast movement of standing up made his head swirl for a few seconds, it was so difficult for him to focus on everything going on, he could barely process anything. The last image of Wilson’s shadow-consumed silhouette was stained into his mind. Yet there was no time to study his environment as the snarling of hounds lingered in the air.

Maxwell noticed a few items scattered around his feet, the Codex Umbra and a shadow sword, piercing the ground. He bent down to pick them up with one swoop, his knees cracked a pop and his back muscles were tensed to keep upright as well. Dusting off the book of magic made him feel empowered, having his magic still remain in his hands. He started to briskly walk with book and sword in either hands, gripping the handle in nervousness. A rustling of leaves could be heard, and he quickly turned his head around to the source. The ears of a small critter flashed through the tall grasses with a squeak.

He thought to himself, “Those creatures would not find me as prey.” Maxwell took in a breath, “I created hounds of ice and fire so they should not go after their king.”

Maxwell gulped hard knowing that these false hopes could not give him a chance for survival. Each bark he heard was like a ticking time bomb, but rather than an explosion, the final second would be met with teeth and claws.

His heart started to race as he felt the need to run, but to where? He started to pick up his pace, walking into a dense treeline, pondering to himself as to whether he could lose his trail. The sounds kept drawing nearer, and louder, however. He held onto the shadow sword in front of his body, in preparation for if he were to be attacked this very moment. Maxwell’s pacing quickened more, winding through rocks and low hanging tree branches, at this point he was jogging. A bark was heard behind him and that made him move even faster, beads of sweat went down the wrinkle of his brow. The shuffling of his silk suit and labored breathing were drowning his ears out of what’s pursuing his scent. Closing his mouth for just only a minute, he looked behind his shoulder to take a glance.

His eyes widened and he opened his breath to let out a gasp of fear. A large, dark monster trampled towards him, it must be only a mere five meters away or closer with the speed it’s gaining. Maxwell immediately jumped and started sprinting away from its direction. The panting and barks seemed to sound like it was right behind him, they were that loud in his ears. His feet pained him so much but it would be foolish to just stop running now. Another thought came to him, would it be foolish as well to just run forever? He could turn around, and hack at the bloodthirsty beast. Easy of an action to think but could his body be able to perform the action? His lungs were wheezing and his muscles burning, he needed to make a decision right now or he wouldn’t have the option to before death would make it for him. He would die.

The hound’s barking echoed through the forest. An orchestra of crows rose out from the tree line with caws filling the sky. All this stimulation rattled in Maxwell’s mind, before a dark blob quickly came out from behind a tree, by his side. It’s mouth was as big as his arm and snapped at it with a near miss. Maxwell yelled in horror of the monstrosity with such large teeth yapping at him for a bite. By instinct of fight-or-flight he swiped at the beast with his shadow sword. It yelped in pain as a slash marked across its muzzle, but moved to pounce onto Maxwell’s other arm that gripped on his Codex Umbra. He groaned in pain as it’s oversized jaws locked down onto his arm like a twenty pound bear trap. With his other hand, he stabbed at the creature towards its neck and body; with a yelping cry, it let go of his arm and staggered back as the wound was leaking purple fluid out and onto the ground. With that, it finally bayed and flopped onto the ground with a final wheeze, giving Maxwell a bit of room to breath… though he could still hear growling. He looked behind him, over his shoulder to see another hound hungry for his flesh.

 

 

_Art by **[@igenious](https://tmblr.co/mPq_o-boXIvuxF7ZDaYsZpg) **(Cecil)._

The creature growled at him and attempted to bite his torso, but Maxwell stepped back and cut the air in swoops to keep it back. Sharp teeth flashed into his eyes in its attempts to get back at him through the sword movements. Eventually, Maxwell was able to do a swift jab at its belly and the beast howled in agony, yet it refused to accept defeat. It went for the right, striped pant leg of the man. Taking a hold of the cloth, it disabled Maxwell’s ability to step away from the hound, with another jab the sword went down into the cheek of the monster. That was the final blow. Released from its jaws, he walked back away from the corpses, tired and sore from the fight.

His arm stung from the bite wound that tore through his sleeves and bluntly pierced his fragile skin. It didn’t appear to heavily bleed out but it was painful to bare, nonetheless. Looking around, he searched for any materials that could help him and his eyes laid upon a small patch of flowers growing, it was unpleasant to look at in this stark setting, but he walked over to it to pluck off the petals, perhaps they could be of use. Slowly, the sun dipped lower down, reaching the level of clouds in the sky, the sky reflected a pinkish, warm hue. This would only mean that once daylight diminished into the horizon there would be another thing he must face, the darkness of the night.

During this length of time, in another realm, another man had to face his own tormenting situation of an environment. Wilson sat on a high chair, black as the night, it seemed to twitch near the bottom as it produced tiny tendrils around the former scientist’s small legs, keeping his feet grounded. It was reminiscent of a fly trapped in the sticky leaves of a sundew, there shouldn’t be an attempt to struggle out of it. His wrists were bound in the same dark, seemingly sentient, substance. The darkness crept around him like ivy, perhaps even inside of him as well. He was the new king, bounded by eternal twilight.

There was very little to hear in the bare throne room, Wilson couldn’t tell how big it was with eternal night surrounding him. A few meters away were dark stone columns with a white flame that crackled faintly. Wilson kept his head down, eyes half lidded, seemingly weighed down by his scowled and tired face. He nudged his foot to the side which made a shuffling sound louder than he thought, dust and sand rubbed against the tile flooring. The sound scratched into Wilson’s ears making him wince. He kept still again, listening to the empty air.

As he hollowed his mind, it seemed to let in something else. There was a presence around, he could feel it as it left his nerves rattled. An indistinguishable whisper came out from the darkness behind him. Hearing this made hairs on the back of Wilson’s neck stand up. At this point, there shouldn’t be anything more for him to lose since he was at the end, he clenched his hands and attempted to look who was behind him.

“Join us.”

This deep whisper sounded like it was right behind his ears.. His heartbeat was beating into his ear drums, but not from fear. Tapping his fingers against the arms of the throne in a quick pace, he wanted the shadows to come out to face him. There was a difficulty for him to focus, all he felt was frustration, cold anguish, and soreness. Wilson could only think of what he was going to do on this dreadful seating, and what has become of the fallen king he replaced. Recalling the spontaneous cloud of bone and ash was not only startling to remember, but puzzling as to know if were to end up a similar fate sitting here.

Wilson breathed in and replied to the voice, “What exactly am I supposed to do now…?” Keeping his eyes low, he awaited an answer from the dark. He waited and waited, but there was no reply. His fingers scratched onto the arm rests impatiently, Wilson mustered for something else to say, “Endless knowledge, right?”  the air felt stuffy.

 

 

_Art by **[@cgobong](https://tmblr.co/m0s4eufXCCzpLT0u7CwexFw) **(Gobong). Color by  **[@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw) **(Tricat)._

“If I became a part of this, a part…of Them. Then I would be given whatever knowledge I want, correct? Well let me have it then!” His mind felt like he was being puppeteered to follow directions, yet he still felt like he was choosing the right option.

The air stirred around him like there was an opening door in front of him. Wilson felt like he got hit with a wave of energy throughout his body, nerves sharpened like a knife. This feeling was something he very much desired, reaching a peak of unrestrained power now at the tip of his nose. Though another thought came to his mind, somewhere he didn’t recognize, but at the same time he was familiar with the exact location of this unique area, it felt like déjà vu. Within Wilson’s mind, he saw a symmetrical open area and laid deep in the center was a peculiar looking man, face laden with paint. He felt his name was Wes.

For a moment Wilson questioned how he came to knowing this, but immediately remembered that he now has a wide array of knowledge within his mind. So why not take advantage of this, and go out for a visit to this stranded pawn of a mime?

The new crowned king closed his eyes, taking a long breath. When he reopened them, he could see the gritty, uneven tilework of marbled flooring beneath his shiny black low heels. Wilson dipped his head back keeping his eyes on ol’ Wes, entrapped within a mockery of pantomiming. The loose clothes on the body laid flat against invisible walls, the corners of which creased his broad, striped shirt. He hadn’t taken notice of Wilson’s presence yet, so the new king took a few steps closer.

Giving out a few chuckles, Wilson spoke to him, “Well, well, well… You don’t look so good, Wes…”

The unknown voice laced with a sneer made the mime quickly scramble up to his feet, as he did he lightly bumped his own head on the top end of the see-through prison.

Wilson continued to speak to him, “Would you like to make a deal…?”

_Art by[@snakeyarts](https://snakeyarts.tumblr.com/) ****(Nicool)._

 

**What kind of deal is Wilson implying? Is Wes desperate enough to trust him?**

 

**Maxwell might have lived through his first hound wave but there will surely be countless other challenges to face, will the dethroned king be as lucky in the future?**

 

**Wilson is giving into the temptation of the shadows, surely he will learn horribly wonderful things, the question is how will he take to it? Will he take out his frustration on the man that imprisoned him here? And what’s with that shadow in your peripheral view? Are they truly alone?**

**All of this and more is in your power through voting in the poll on our blog and leaving us your comments, be sure to share the project and let us know what you desire, or click the link in our header to join our discord and play along behind the stage, because remember in this place it’s:**

 

**Choose your Own Constant!**

 

 

 

****

 

W̋ͤ͗̚͠E͜L̔ͪͤ͛C̽̈̿̎ͯͭͣ͏O͐͌ͮ̍ͤ͂͗͝M͌̓ͬͯ̂̕Eͩ̆ͩ̒͛̏͒, BOILS, GHOULS AND GHOSTS. TODAY, WE HAVE A VERY… VERY SEXY THING FOR YOU TO– WHAT? WE CAN’T USE S̝E̴X̥Y̯͍͚̥? SOMETHING ABOUT THE DEFINITION– OH. OH. SO THAT IS WHAT IT MEANS.

E̻̙͔̰͓̟͝R̜̰͇ͅM̜.͓͍͔̼

AHEM. WELCOME, BOILS, GHOULS AND GHOSTS. TODAY WE͠ HAVE A VERY… VERY S̸̈͒ͮ̐͌͋̑P̀͋̆͂ͯ͡ÈͮC̡̏̚Ȉͦ̍A͠L̉̆ͤͬ̽ THING FOR YOU TO VOTE ON.

IT WILL DO MAGICAL THINGS. SUCH AS DECIDE THE FATE OF THE CONSTANT’S DENIZENS! VOTE NOW, P̻͡L̛̹̻̞̤̲̜E̢A̗̻̕S҉E̘͔͓.

c̭͙̺̯͇̼̞l̬̯͇͍͟ic̫̯̩̻͓ͅk͓̪͖̣ͅ ̨̘t̻̟̼͈͍̩̠h̤͢ḛ͇͕̝ l͏i͎̫̳̤n̳͜ͅķ̱̻̼̙ͅ ̹a̱̼̟̼͕n͜d̷͕̜̻͖̯ ̗̗̼̳͍̩͖v̗͡o͖͕̥͎̰̱͞ţ̭̞̞̜e̶̤̰ ̩̠̲͙͓̠͜m͖̼̺o̬̰͖̻r͓̥̺t͓̥̣̹̯a̻̩l̹̭͇͓ͅs̜.

**[https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdGAWwOM-xuWCr56y8eQe43rB-QpDCsooeRmK4xzAu1tMb9Mw/viewform](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fdocs.google.com%2Fforms%2Fd%2Fe%2F1FAIpQLSdGAWwOM-xuWCr56y8eQe43rB-QpDCsooeRmK4xzAu1tMb9Mw%2Fviewform&t=YzA1MzJkYWFjZjVkNjlkMmViOTMxNzM2ZjVkMDRhYjVlN2VjZDVmOCwyN3h3N2Uyaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AXGiZ86EWhGZSU5xlJeDTPQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchoose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F185273722142%2Fw-e-l-c-o-m-e&m=1)  
**

Poll will be open for about 2 weeks time!

 

Background by: [@igenious](https://tmblr.co/mPq_o-boXIvuxF7ZDaYsZpg) shadow drawings by: [@evanats](https://tmblr.co/mk5mhZX6SKDjIi1dmdDf7CA)[@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw) [@silkysmoothbeard](https://tmblr.co/mNFhftocf_-4x5QR6MuyMJw) [@kimtiny](https://tmblr.co/m8omRXmVGLHwJSMm_9NsNWA) @baizecraize on Twitter.

Text written by: [@gentlcmanscientist](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A).

Shadows and their creators from left to right:

Front row: Mr. Wack (@wackklo on twitter), Dragon ([@art-of-dragonheadskilax](https://tmblr.co/m5E2-qlIHPgbxRJ0kHzRd_Q)), Evana ([@evanarts](https://tmblr.co/mhtkf-4pH6zymA0BSuGbAYg)), Queen ([@strawberrychocletysundae](https://tmblr.co/mcURXRLl9NWAE9De_8-zR-g)).

Middle row: Fehler (@[miimster](https://miimster.tumblr.com/)), Rosy ([@theartistwonders](https://tmblr.co/mMTTcYGz8FRJ5YgD54ONwyw)), Cecil ([@igenious](https://tmblr.co/mPq_o-boXIvuxF7ZDaYsZpg)), TRICAT ([@tricat0](https://tmblr.co/mxhxYiTGUIFP10uiCRfFzZw)), Nic ([@snakeyarts](https://tmblr.co/mW3JzHj7HsSjKkotqQylVAg)),“THAT DOG-LIKE SHADOW” ([@gentlcmanscientist](https://tmblr.co/mR1ZV2HqyKKwCybPfKK7t7A)), Moon ([@insert-wyra](https://tmblr.co/mu5Iy0lQ7AAgo5w9dSoZ9tQ)), Mentis ([@kimtiny](https://tmblr.co/m8omRXmVGLHwJSMm_9NsNWA)).

Back row: Mirth ([@silkysmoothbeard](https://tmblr.co/mNFhftocf_-4x5QR6MuyMJw)), Snowie, Ruby ([@thestubbornscientist](https://tmblr.co/mbYUw72EWEqM8MIxkzWMmyg)), Lym (@baizecraize on twitter), Sydney Shadoo ([@silentslaughterparty](https://tmblr.co/m0SMYl49hYFg3VCyY8P5STw)).

 

**꧂<https://choose-your-own-constant.tumblr.com/> **

  
꧂ <https://discord.gg/MaBF5wv> **  
**

 

 


End file.
